When Accidents Happen
by BrazillianFirecracker
Summary: When Harry loses his memory in a quidditch match, he finds himself thinking that he and Malfoy are dating. Forced to go along with it Draco finds himself slowly falling in love with The Boy Who Lived. But how long can Harry's amnesia last? HPDM slash
1. Potter's Accident

**Ok. So this is my first fic ever posted. I've written atleast a zillion stories and at last one is up for everyone to read. I'm excited and a bit nervous so I hope everyone reading will give me a nice review.(please)**

**I hope you will all enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**When Accidents Happen**

**Chapter 1- Of Accidents & Surprises**

Harry's POV

"Alright there, Potter?" Jenny Slotski, my Quidditch captain, asked me Sunday morning in the Gryffindor changing rooms.

I sighed. People had been asking me that since I woke up. First Ron, then Hermione, and then the whole Gryffindor table.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure your fit to play? This is an important match Harry, you know that."

Today's match is to be Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Of course it's an important match. Not that I'm worried. I could catch the snitch before Malfoy blindfolded.

I fought to keep the frustration from my voice as I replied.

"Jenny, I said I'm fine. Would I be here if I wasn't?"

She eyed me doubtfully.

"I just want to make sure you're up to it."

"Sod off, Slotski. If he says he's fine, he's fine." Came Ron's voice from behind me. I turned around and gave him a thankful smile. I didn't need Jennifer on my back at the moment. Don't get me wrong, she's a good captain, but she worries too much for her own good.

"Okay Weasley. But don't you dare blame me if Potter passes out on the field." She snapped stalking off to get her broomstick."

Ron rolled his eyes "She's such a Drama Queen."

I laughed, " She's not that bad, Ron. She was just worried, that's all."

"No, really Harry she is that-

"Oh, Ronald!" called a singsong voice.

Ron let out a groan and turned to face a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a huge top hat reading Go Ronald. I watched Ron's face go from annoyed to horrified as he caught sight of the hat.

"Luna! _What _are you doing? How did you get in here? And how many times do I have to remind you not to call me Ronald?"

" But Ronald," Luna said pouting "I just wanted to wish you good luck"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh. "At least take off the hat okay?"

Luna looked at Ron her normally dreamy expression turning confused. "Why?"

"Why? _Why?_ Luna, you just… argh Harry, tell her."

I gave Ron a look. He's not very good with girls, if you know what I mean. A girl talks to him these days and his mind just shut down. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that he just doesn't know how to handle them, unlike me. Hah, yah right.

"Luna, what Ron means is that… um… well that hat is to … big? Yah, that's right. That hat is much too big. The people behind you in the stands won't be able to see the game. Why don't you just leave it here as Ron's … um… good luck gift?"

Luna, who seemed satisfied with my totally brilliant plan, took the hat off and handed it to Ron.

" Good luck, Ronald," she said kissing his cheek softly "I know you'll do great"

She turned around and made her way through the Quidditch players towards the change room doors.

I raised an eyebrow at Ron who just blushed.

* * *

Malfoy just dived. I don't know whether to follow him or not. It's only been ten minutes into the game. He couldn't have found the snitch that fast could he?

I watched though as Malfoy flew back up to my height. I guess he didn't see it after all.

"Hey Potter!" he shouted to me with his sneer firmly in place. "Your winning streak ends here!"

Then he flew toward me full speed. I turned around and caught a glimpse of something gold. I flew in the direction I saw it go, Malfoy on my tail.

Then all of the sudden I heard a cry of pain from behind me and turned in time to see Malfoy slip of his broom. After a seconds hesitation I turned my broom in a dive to try and catch him. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, so me being the goody-goody that I am jumped off my own broom.

Okay now I was going fast enough. I caught up to Malfoy just before we hit the ground, me clutching him close to me as he screamed for his life. I maneuvered our bodies so I would land on the ground first with him on top of me. His stormy gray eyes were the last things I saw before my head hit the ground hard and I blacked out.

* * *

**Heh heh. First chap.What did guys think? Review. I'd love your opinion.**


	2. Draco's Disturbing New Role

**Before I start the second chapter I would like to give a big thanks to all those people who reviewed my first chap.**

**Tommi-Dragon/Wolf-**Thanks so much for your review!You were the first one I got and I was so excited that someone was actually reading this. Your review was the one that kept me writing!

**Adelade-** I'm sorry this update wasn't as soon as you hoped. Hopefully the chapter will make up for it. Thanks for the review!

**Kt-** Thank you! Your review made me feel really good about my writing and my story idea, it meant a lot to me!

**AimeeK-** Gosh! You actually read it and liked it! See, slash isn't all that bad now is it?

**LonelyNoMore-**Your review was also an important one. Thanks for the correction on Luna's eyes and the advice. I hope that I don't disappoint you with this chap.

**Coloradoavgirl-** Well gee thanks. So happy I was able to live up to your standards. Thanks for trying it out at least.

**Meow-Fairy-** Thanks for your review! Cute name by the way!

**Dezra-** Thanks!

**Draco Potter-Malfoy69-** Here's your update!

**MagicalThinking-** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked!

**Ok. So now that that is done I think I owe you all a second chap. Read, enjoy, and most important REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**When Accidents Happen**

**Chapter 2 – Of Weird Discoveries**

Draco's POV

" Excuse the interruption Mr. Malfoy, the headmaster wishes to have a word with you" Severus Snape, my potions professor, said peeking his head into the 6th year dormitories.

I sighed. It'd been a full week since Potter had decided to save my life and the stupid old coon has been requesting me to visit him and discuss it.

"What now?" I snapped giving the potions master a glare. I was getting sick and tired of sitting in the hospital wing staring over Potters lifeless body into just as lifeless blue eyes.

"It's Potter. He has finally woken up."

* * *

As I walked with Snape to Dumbledores office I kept all expressions off of my face. Where as on the outside I looked calm and put together on the inside I was a hurricane of panic. What would I possibly say to Potter? I was seriously considering not saying anything about the incident, I mean I didn't think "Thanks for saving my life Pothead but I still hate you" would go over so well. But I couldn't just not say nothing now could I? 

I stopped beside Snape as he came to a halt infront of two gargoyles. I watched him curiously as he whispered to the gargoyles behind his hands, and jumped in shock when the two gargoyles sprung apart.

So this was the entrance to Dumbledores office. I always told father he was off his rocker.

* * *

"Lemon drop, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked holding out a bowl of yellow candies. 

"No thank you" I said fighting to keep the repulsive look off of my face. Mudblood lover with his muggle sweets. Disgusting.

"So Mr. Malfoy, as I'm sure Professor Snape has informed you, Mr. Potter has awoken at last."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yah, so?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy. I must ask you, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Looking at him with a puzzled expression on my face I asked "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a look.

"What I mean, Mr. Malfoy, is that were you and Harry involved in any kind of relationship?"

I looked at him funny until the meaning of his words sunk in. At first I just sniggered. Then it turned into full out laughter.

"Your not serious!" I exclaimed when I'd calmed down a little. "What in Merlin's name would give you that idea?" I gave a little chuckle. "I wouldn't date Potter if he was the last wizard left in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore gave Snape another look before locking eyes with me again.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Harry had a rather er… how to put this? Disturbing request when he woke up this afternoon."

"Oh yah?" I asked with a sneer. " Nothing new. Potters always been an oddball."

"No Draco" Snape said with a serious look "When Potter awoke this afternoon he asked to see his boyfriend."

"Oh, sothat is what this is about. You're concerned that Potters a poof! Comenow, don't tell me you just figured that out. The whole school must know by now."

"Hush, you silly boy! When Mr. Potter awoke he did ask for his boyfriend, this did not come as a surprise to neither the Headmaster or myself, what was the shock was that his boyfriend seems to be the one and only Draco Malfoy."

I stared at Snape not quite believing his words. Snape stared back his cold black eyes full of truth. My eyes found their way back to Dumbledores.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going on between Potter and myself. I haven't a clue what he was talking about but we are not dating."

Dumbledore sighed.

" I think it's time we visit Mr. Potter. Don't you?

* * *

I took a deep breath, plastered my sneer firmly in place, pushed open the hospital wing doors, and Snape, Dumbledore and I all entered together. 

I was in there a second before I was enveloped in someones arms.

I stood rigid as a post as the soft fragrance of vanilla washed over me. I'd never smelled anything so entrancing in my life and my mind went blank as I lost myself in the sweet scent and the warm arms around me.

I woke up to reality five seconds later when the warmth pulled back and I was staring into sparklingemerald green eyes that could only belong to one person. Potter.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Review and let me know.**


	3. Potter Gets Shut Down

**Third chapter is finally up folks! Sorry for the long delay but I had quite a case of writers block that has finally cleared.But before I start the chapter I'd like to give a thanks to my lovely reveiwers**

**Als-** No way! Are Harrys eyes seriously green?Thankyou very much for pointing out that obvious fact. I know what colour Harrys eyes are. Perhaps it would do you some good to go back and reread that sentence in chapter 2(When Accidents Happen). I ment that Malfoy was staring over Harrys body into Dumbledores blue eyes. But you reviewed all the same so thanks anyway.

**LoonyLuna9- **Well I hope you survived your heart attack and are able to continue reading my fic. Thanks so much for your review. It's not everyday I have someone cry over my writing. (Sorry this took so long)

**Oliver1234- **Everybody says it's very original but I never get tired of hearing it.Thank you for your review.

**Crazedkat3- **Here's your update!(What an interesting name by the way. What happened to crazedkats number 1&2?)

**Alea- **Well this update was later rather than sooner so I apoligize and don't worry we'll see Lucius in here sooner or later. Thanks for your review.

**Alexa- **thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Meowfairy- **Glad to get another review from you. Unfortunatly this chapter came out no faster than the last one. Sorry. Thanks for reading though!

**LonelyNoMore- **I believe that I have already sent you my thanks and some other things that you might or might not have considered rude. Either way thank you for your reveiws they are always helpful! I hope to be receiving more in the future.

**Kt- **Yet another familiar name. Thanks for your revews they always make me smile.

**Omrsprongs0-** Thanks for the review. 

**Krippity- **I'm trying really hard to make the chapters longer.Thankyou for reviewing.

**Kitty Maxwell-Yuy-** No Ron and Luna are not together. Yet. (evil cackle)I'm planning to have some very interesting chapters dedicated just to them and maybe a jealous Hermione. What do you think?

**AimeeK- **Thanks for reading so far. It means a lot to me.

**CuriousDreamWeaver-** I one hundred percentagree with you. Draco confused is most definatly adorable. Thanks for the review.

**Weeping-Tenshi-** Here's the update I hope you like it! 

**Batfinc- **My apoligies to you. This update most definatly took longer to be posted than it should have. Thankyou for your review and enjoy the third chap.

**Lucas-** Ifmore is what you wantthan more you shall have.( I'm an idiot, yes I know) Thanks for the review.

**Elektra107- **Thanks for the review!

Ok so finally that is done so here is the third chappie of… 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**When Accidents Happen **

**Chapter 3- Learning To Accept**

Draco's POV

Life could not possibly get any worse. Madame Pomfrey has just kindly filled me in on Potters mentalness and I would just like to say that I refuse to go along with it.

Not for all the dragon hide in the world will I pretend to be Potters boyfreind. I'm not even gay.

Besides, it's not my fault that the stupid Gryffindork jumped off his bloody broom. I sure as hell didn't ask him to.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy, are you paying attention?"

My head snapped up from where it was resting in the palm of my hand, and I sent a death glare at the nurse.

"Of course I'm listening, this is my reputation were talking about."

Madame Pomfrey sent me a glare of her own. " I'm _so _sorry Mr. Malfoy but since Harry has grown… attatched to you, there's not much I can do about it. If were lucky his memory should come back within this month and then you can go back to being your bratty self. Until then I am asking for your co-operation. Do you think you can grow up just a little for the time being?"

Grow up?How dare she speak to me like that. I am a Malfoy. Maybe she needed a little reminding.

" My father, Lucius Malfoy,will not be pleased to know that the heir to the Malfoy fortune is off gallivanting with the Boy Who Lived."

"I know who your father is Mr. Malfoy, and youare not to tellhima word of this! The Headmaster said he will take care off such matters. All you have to do is take care of Mr. Potter. You have no choice in the matter anyway since the boy most obviously thinks you two are an item."

I frowned in disgust. Potter and I an item? Yah right. Maybe the day Snape starts wearing pink.

"Mr. Malfoy have we an agreement?"

I locked eyes with her and sending my best icy glare, nodded my head. Who knows maybe this can work to the best of my advantage.

**Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha**

Harry's POV 

I think Draco and I are in a fight. He won't even look at me. Which is funny because everybody else is.

"What?" I snapped at Parvati Patil who's gaze was going back and forth from me to Draco in confusion.

I watched as she shook her head once before turning her attention back to the board where Snape was writing instructions for the potion we would be doing todays lesson. I glared at the back of her head for a second before turning to Draco who was sharing a desk with me.

"Hey Drake," I whispered leaning my head in towards my boyfreinds ear. "How come everybody is staring at us?"

Draco didn't even look up at me but raised his hand.

"Professor, Potter's uncontrolable talking is disrupting my learning. Would I be able to move?"

Snape turned away from the board and began to stroll to the back of the room his black robes swishing behind him, and stopped at our desk. He looked down his long crooked nose at me for a second before sneering " Mr. Potter perhaps it would do us all some good if I were to jinx your mouth shut, would you like that?"

I allowed my eyes to wander to Draco for a second. What was he playing at? He didn't have to look at me for me to see the smirk that was on his face.

I turned back to Snape feeling my eyes slowly fill up with tears "No" I whispered mentally slapping myself for being so weak. "I'll move sir I'm the one who sat besides Draco anyways." I heard the class give a gasp. At what I didn't know. I didn't care. I slowly packed up my books and moved over to the Gryffindor side of the room. I felt hermione pat me on the back sympathetically as I took a seat inbetween her and Ron. I spared one more look at Draco who was sitting smugly by himself conversing with Snape. They both laughed at something Draco had said and turned to look at me. I didn't say or do anything as confusion clouded my brain. What had I done?

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

**Sorry. I know that was yet another short chapter. I tried though to make it longer but it was mostly just a bunch of nonsense. I'll try really hard on the next chapter though I promise.**


	4. Trying Something New

**I'm sure that I have many displeased fans out there who are dissapointed at my ability to update chapters sooner, and I am unbeleivably sorry.I'd like to start this chapter by giving a warm thanks to my reveiwers, it means alot to me that you guys are taking the time to read this.And now I'll get started on the fourth chapter of ...**

**When Accidents Happen**

* * *

**Chapter 4-** Trying Something New 

I had a hard time sleeping that night. I was a man obsessed. My thoughts were occupied by one thought, and one thought alone. What had I done that had pushed Draco to do what he had done in Snape's class?

He'd been acting out of sorts lately. Ever since I'd come back from the hospital wing. Was it because I'd fallen off my broom? And even though that thought made no sense what-so-ever it was my only explanation.

I missed him. The weight of Draco in my arms. The loss of his quiet snoring and soft scent. I rolled out of bed and made my way quietly past Ron's bed and to the open window.

While the cool air caressed my face I found my thoughts wandering. Draco's blonde hair being ruffled by the wind. His shy smile and sweet kisses. I allowed a smile to cross my lips, as I remembered that low laugh. And as the memories flew through my head I felt odd. Like they were not mine, but a movie that I could replay at any time. Like my lips had never been upon his. Like I'd never held him a day in my life.

But that didn't make sense. Did it?

* * *

A smirk crossed my face as I slipped into bed. This had been a very succesful day. I had known from the start that there would be advantages to this Potter thing, but I had not known that it would be this easy. With one word I could turn Potter into a puddle of goo beneath my feet. Which is where Potter belonged, beneath me. That night I had a dream. 

Only I had been the one beneath Potter.

* * *

Come morning my stomach did not agree with me. I pushed my food around on my plate as Ron and Hermione huddled together in a hushed conversation. I found my gaze wandering over to Draco who was sitting with a dark skinned slytherin I knew as Blaise Zabini. 

I felt anger and jealousy rise in my gut. It wasn't so much who Draco was sitting with that bothered me but rather what Zabini was doing. One of his hands was affectionatly ruffling Draco's hair while the other was gently tracing the length of his arm.

I let out a growl. This, unfortunatly, attracted Hermione's attention.

"Harry what's wrong?"

I waved my hand angrily in my boyfreinds direction. " He acts as if he's not in a relationship. Look at him!" Hermione looked at Draco, and then back at me.

"Don't worry about it Harry," she said sympathetically patting my shoulder "You should eat something."

"Your not my mother!" I snap, glaring at her. This was not a good morning for me. I wanted nothing more than to rip Zabini's head from his shoulders, and then a thought came to me. Why not? Why not show Zabini that he shouldn't mess with my things? Draco was _my _boyfreind, I had the right.

Ignoring Hermione's protests I made my way towards slytherin table.

"Just what do you think your doing?" I askwhen I reach my destination.

Zabini craned his neck around to face me. When he saw my face he smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing, Potter?" I watch as he purposely places a hand on Draco's thigh.

That was all it took. I pounced on the dark haired slytherin knocking him right off of the bench. I quickly moved to straddle his hips and held both of his hands with one of my

own. My fist had almost connected with the side of Zabini's face when I was roughly pulled off.

"Tut tut, Mr Potter, none of that." came a snide voice. I slowly looked up into the pale, snarling face of professer Snape. "60 points from gryffindor should teach you a lesson about rough housing."

He wasn't even trying to hide his pleased expression. He was clearly happy that he had been able to dock some points. I look to Draco for some sign of sympathy but only recieve a blank expression.

* * *

I can't beleive Potter just jumped Blaise like that. Zabini is trying to act unbothered but it's plain to see he's quite shaken. He's wringing his hands nervously and his cheeks are glowing an red in emberassment.

To be honest_ I _don't even know what Blaise was doing hitting on me. He knows I don't swing that way.

And then there's Potter. He's staring at me like a lost puppy. I'd find it cute if I was gay. The way his green eyes shine with unspoken questions and his pouty pink lips trembling with unshed tears.

But I'm not gay.

* * *

During lunch I made my way to the gryffindor common rooms. It was pointless to attempt eating. Ever since this mornings escapade I havn't been able to stare anyone in the eye or consentrate on my lessons. Upon my arrival I am surprised to find Hedwig perched on the headboard of my bed. I make my way over to her and stroked her white feathers for a moment before reaching for the letter that is tied to her leg. 

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to request your presence in my office to discuss what happened during breakfast._

_-Your headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_

So the old coot wanted to see me? About Potter no doubt. I sighed. Why did this have to happen to me?

As the entrance to Dumbledores office came into my sight so did Potter.What the hell is he doing here?

He is standing with his back against the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed. I reluctantly make my way up to him.

"Potter" I say in a way of greeting. His head shoots up so fast his glasses almost fall off. I snicker to myself.

"Draco" he says so softly I barely hear him. I wonder if he realizes how pathetic he sounds. I open my mouth to tell him just that when the the door behind Potter opens and a staircase appears.

Potter stands back and does a tiny bow. I roll my eyes at his chivalary and start to acend the steps first. We make our way silently up the stairs and when I at last reach the door, I have barely lifted a hand to indicate our arrivel when a deep voice says to come in.

Opening the door I walk into the circular room coming to a stop infront of Dumbledores desk, I feel Potter move up beside me, a little to close for comfort.

"Please, have a seat" the headmaster says beckoning to the single chair in front of his desk.

I look at him expecting to see a smile or some other sign hinting that he is joking. But the old coot wears an expression of absolute seriousness.. I wrinkle my nose in distaste. He can't possibly be serious. But as Potter sits down in the one chair I know this is no joke. Hesitantly I seat myself in Potter's lap, not wanting to act up infront of the headmaster.

I feel Potter's arms wrap around my waste in a loose embrace, and my cheeks grow warm. I don't beleive this is happening.

"It has come to my attention that you two are in some what of a row, is that correct?" I send a death glare at my headmaster, for I know that the reason we are "fighting" is clear to him. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Sort of, professer" Harry confirms, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle at Potter's answer.

"Well I must ask that you keep your personal affairs... well, personal. I can't have you beating on students everytime you two have a lovers spat."

I find myself going into a fit of silent chuckles. Lovers? Us? It was such a proposterous thought.

"Sorry professor. It won't happen again" Potter says quietly from behind me.

The professor nodded his head," No, it won't. I've arranged new room arrangments for the both of you to avoid future public displays of violence."

My mouth drops open,unmalfoyishly, in shock.

Leaving no room for argument Dumbledore continues" Now Harry if you don't mind waiting downstairs for Mr. Malfoy and I, I'd like to show you both to your new rooms. I just have something I'd like to discuss with him first.

I thankfully leap off Potter's lap so he can get up. I can still faintly feel the the warmth of his arms around me and his soft breath hitting the back of my neck. I shake my head to clear the thoughts.

When Dumbledore and I are left alone he looks at me with a stern expression.

"I expected much more from you Mr. Malfoy. What you are doing to Harry is nothing he deserves. You should be ashamed after what he did for you."

With that sentece I feel myself burst.

"I didn't ask for Potter to do what he did. I shouldn't owe him anything!" I was tired of hearing this. It wasn't my fault so it shouldn't have to be my problem.

"No you didn't. But your still in his debt. No more of this childish behavior. Understood?"

I nod my head. I understood, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

* * *

**Okay, so there's chapter number 4. Short I know, but I think it's longer than the others. Please reveiw.**


	5. Feelings Arise

**A/N- The beginning of this chapter is the day after Dumbledore has shown them their rooms, And there's another thing that I wanted to clear up. Dumbledore has informed the rest of the school about Harry's condition, therefore the students know what is going on with Draco and Harry, they are just a little shocked. I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed the last 4 chapters, especially my freinds(you know who you are) and kt.**

**kt**- It means so much to me that you continue to read and reveiw my story, and I was glad to hear that it helped you through a rough time. I hope the rest of your year goes much more smoothly. Just remember that when life throws you lemons, make lemonade! lol. Keep your head up. :)

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed I was in a hurry since I'm using some one elses computer and I have a curfew. Any opinions, critizing, idea's and such are more then welcome. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this story or any of it characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Feelings Arise**

So this was the end of my little game it seemed. I would have to at least be civil to Potter. No, I didn't have to like him, but I _would _have to tolerate him. Dumbledore had made that much clear.

Our new rooms are a disgrace. There's red everywhere.

The sheets? Red. The towels? Red. Curtains? Red. It's disgusting.

Potter and I don't share a room, thank Merlin.

I can hear the sound of running water in the bathroom. Potter must be in the shower.

Oh god. Potter. In the shower. Naked.

I shiver with something that had better have been disgust. The thought of Potter in the shower was-

"Potter!" I shriek, staring at the Gryffindor that had just walked into our small common room area.

"What?" he asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion. He has got to be joking.

"What? _What?_ That's all you have to say? Why the hell aren't you wearing any cloths?"

A slow smile creeps onto his face, "But I _am_ wearing something". He looks pointedly down at the towel he has on before slowly starting to advance towards me with a sneaky glint in his eyes.

"Potter!" I squeak backing into the wall as the idiot gets closer.

Potters towel leaves nothing to the imagination. It's hanging dangerously low on his hips and I can make out a light trail of dark hair dipping into the towel. Potter's trim frame, though willowy, is muscular. I watch transfixed as a drop of water slowly makes its way down Potters abs and subconsciously gasp as it disappears behind the wall that is that god-awful towel. For some odd reason I want it removed.

"I think you'd like me naked, wouldn't you Draco?" Potter asks when he has me trapped between him and the wall. I can feel the naked upper half of his body pushing up against my chest. It's damp, hard and oh so warm. I can smell the sweet, fresh scent of vanilla wafting from his hair and I start to realize just how close Potter really is.

I open my mouth to tell him to get the hell away from me but the words will not come, instead I omitt a girlish squeak.

Potter gives a triumphant smirk "You should be punished for what you did to me in Potions yesterday, pet. It wasn't very nice."

I say nothing. I'm not gay. This much I know, but then why am I acting like this? I want to scream, shout, do anything to wipe _my _smirk off his face, but at the same time I just want him to hurry up and have his way with me already. Oh please tell me I did not just think that.

Potters green eyes seemed to be getting bigger, or greener, or is it... closer?

Hell no! I finally snap out of my reverie just before our lips meet and start to struggle in his firm grip. I succeed in causing him to move away, but he stares at me with a hurt expression.

Something I don't quite understand stirs inside of me. I brush the feeling off.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Oh god, what do I say to that? I search my brain frantically for an excuse.

"Cold sore." I say, nervously moving away from him.

Where? I don't see anything." Potter says once more advancing on me.

I scurry away and trip over a low table. Falling face first over it I land on one of our couches.

Quickly regaining my composer I stand up and straighten out my robes. With the coffee table between us I start to feel a little more confident.

"It's right here." I say pointing to a spot on my lip. "I'm thinking of you Po- Harry." I hope that this display of affection will put Potter off for a short while. It works.

The golden boy stares at my lips for a moment before meeting my eyes. "Well... that's a good thing I guess."

This is said in a way that I know he doesn't really believe me, but isn't going to argue about it just now.

I let out a releived sigh. "Yes. Yes it is."

I let my eyes scan his body for a moment. " Isn't it about time you put some clothes on?" I say arrogantly.

He lets out a chuckle. "Ok, if it'll make you happy I'll get some clothes on." On his way by me he pauses for a second giving my lip another look over. He shakes his head with a small smile and leans over and gives my cheek a light peck. " I'll never understand you Draco Malfoy." And with that sentence he continues on to his room.

I don't know why, but my hand came up to caress the skin that Potters lips had brushed, and a small smile that matched Potters own, flitted across my face for a short moment. It was quickly replaced with a sneer however, when I realized what I was doing. I wiped at my cheek roughly in disgust.

I hope Potter hasn't given me rabies.

* * *

I didn't know it was possible to feel this many emotions at once. It's like one huge tornado in my head, all my feelings being turned into a whirl wind of confusion. 

Gods I want him so bad. My hands twitch with the temptation to run them through those gorgeous blonde locks, and my lips burn with the need to be pressed against his petel pink ones. It drives me cazy to have him so close, yet not be able to hold him.

He's changed so much. We havn't been dating for that long but I know that he's acting strange. When school started this year he was beautiful. Shoulder length blonde hair and that sexy smirk. I couldn't resist. I'd followed him out to the quidditch pitch one night and offered my freindship. He accepted. Our relationship was a rocky, slow one, and it took time to build trust, but it was no-less passionate. I can remember our first kiss. It's a faint memory almost blurry, but it's there. It wasn't anything special. Just the awkward meeting of lips between two teenage boys who had, had no past experiences with other men.

I glance at him now, as he sits with me at the gryffindor table. He's playing with the food on his plate and scowling. I just don't know what to do anymore. He's barely said two words to Ron and Hermione and he's said absolutly nothing to me. And the whole school is always staring at me strangely.

Hesitantly, I allow my hand to rest on top of his. He jumps slightly before looking at me. His grey eyes are wide and full of confusion. I always thought he had wonderful eyes. Pools of silver with just a hint of blue. Slowly, I reach a hand up to brush a stray peice of hair out of his face before leaning in close and whispering in his ear." You look so much more attractive when you smile, love"

Draco shivers and his eyes get even wider, but he doesn't smile. I feel myself frown and I draw his hand up to my mouth giving it the lightest of kissses, before letting our (still connected) hands drop, and rest on the table. I then turn to start a coversation with Ron, missing the briefest of smiles from Draco.

* * *

**Oh god, was it terrible? Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**_Another _A/N: I think that it is safe to confirm that Harry's memories are indeed being created from subconcious lust that Harry has always had for Draco. 'Cause honestly, who doesn't want Draco Malfoy?lol 3**


	6. Falling for Harry Potter

**Yay!! I'm so excited! I'm finally moving on to chapter six. lol. I'm a dork. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers! Thankyou so much for taking the time to read and comment my story.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to the author.**

* * *

**When Accidents Happen- Chapter Six**

To say that Minerva McGonagall was upset would be an understatement. Upset did not even begin to describe what she was feeling at the moment. Positively furious, on the other hand, would at least be a start. What in Merlin's name was Albus thinking, putting to teenage boys in the same room? The way Minerva looked at it, this scenario could end in one of two ways and neither of them was good.

Potter and Malfoy would either continue their regular course of action, and beat each other bloody senseless or… well Minerva didn't really want to think of the other option. The fact of the matter was that Albus must have knocked a few screws loose because this was a very irresponsible plan.

"Albus, what do you think your doing?!" she cried as she was finally admitted into the circular room, that was Dumbledore's office.

Showing no signs of confusion or shock as to what the stern witch was talking about, Dumbledore continued to sit calmly at his desk.

"Albus, I demand an explanation as to why you have put Potter in the same room as a Malfoy. Don't you understand the danger you are exposing him too? He is completely vulnerable while he is in this state."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly in understanding. "I understand your concern for Harry; however, I think my decision was for the best."

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. The best? _The best_? How could this possibly be for the best?

"I disagree with your decision. How is this best for Harry?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slyly.

"Ah, but I didn't say Harry would be the one to benefit, did I?"

Minerva gave a small gasp. Of course! It was a wonder she hadn't thought of it before.

It was common knowledge in the wizarding world that Lucius Malfoy was a supporter of 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. In fact, Minerva was sure that everyone at the ministry was aware of Lucius's connections. She had the feeling that the only reason that the man wasn't in Azkaban was because of his money.

It was also known in the wizarding world that it was only proper for pureblood families to follow in the steps of their elders. This being known, Draco Malfoy was unquestionably up in the line to become a follower of the He Who Must Not Be Named. But by placing him with Harry… well one could only hope that some of the Gryffindor charm would rub off on him.

"But Albus, what if Mr. Malfoy ends up developing feelings for the boy? What will you do then?"

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly before looking back up at the witch.

"We shall deal with that obstacle when it comes"

* * *

Potter and I slowly made our way up the staircase leading to our room. This was to be our first night in our new accommodations, and I was more than a little nervous. In Potters bizarre new reality what was our relationship like? Would he expect to be sleeping with me? I swallow the lump in my chest at the thought of that double meaning. Had we done that yet? Had sex? I mean, I have done it before. But with girls. Loads and loads of girls. _Pretty_ girls. But with a boy? Parts would have to go in whole new places. They would have to go in… Oh Merlin! 

Hold on. What am I doing? Who cares if Potter thinks we've done it? And who cares _how_ Potter thinks we've done it? The point is we haven't done it nor are we going too. That's all that matters.

"Draco?" Potters voice interrupts my train of thought.

"We're not doing it!" I screech loudly turning to face Potter.

Potter has his head poked out of the entrance to our rooms and he's looking at me as if I have an extra set of eyes.

"Do what?"

I feel a blush creep up my neck. "Nothing Potter. Never mind."

I push my way by him and into our common room space. I hear the portrait snap shut behind me and suddenly Potters warm breath is on the back of my neck and his arms are snaked around my waist.

My body stiffens instantly at the contact. Why did Potter always have to be touching me? Was I always touching him? I don't think so.

I stand limply in his embrace until finally he gets the point and backs off.

"Draco I think we need to talk." Potter says walking farther into the common room and settling himself on one of the sofas. I sigh. Why was I messing this whole thing up? Dumbledore's departing words float through my head and I know what I must do. I swallow my pride and slowly I make my way over to the sofa that Potter is currently occupying, and take a seat next to him.

"Look Potter…Harry, I'm sorry for my behavior. It's been a stressful day."

Potter gives me an unsympathetic look. "Draco your acting as if you don't even like me. You don't talk to me, you don't _defend _me. You're calling me by my last name for Christ's sake! And to top it all off, you were disgustingly rude to Ron and Hermione at dinner. There's only so much I can take."

This conversation sounds suspiciously like a 'we're breaking up' conversation. A spark of hope lights inside me. This was most defiantly an easy way out. I could leave this embarrassment behind, without so much as a slap on the wrist. But then I once again remember Dumbledore's words. He said I owe Potter my life and as hard as it is for me to admit, it's the truth. With as much sincerity as I can muster I gaze into Potters eyes. There is so much hurt in them and it's almost funny to think that I caused it without doing anything purposely.

"Really Harry, I'm sorry. I… I just need some rest. I'll apologize to The Wea- Weasley and Granger tomorrow."

I had no intention what so ever of apologizing to those below me, but if it would end this conversation I'd say anything.

Harry still looked unsatisfied. "I want to hear you say it Draco."

Say what? What more was there to possibly say? I felt like I was dealing with Pansy. Perhaps dating a man was not so different from dating women after all.

"Say what, Harry?" I ask fighting to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Say you want to be with me. I need to hear you say it."

Oh for the love of Merlin! What a bloody female Potter was turning out to be.

"I want to be with you." I say slightly exasperated. A part of me wanted to snap 'Can I go to bed now?' but I politely refrained.

"Prove it" Potter said with a sneaky glint in his eye. I didn't like that look one bit.

"H-how?" I stutter as Potter moves closer to me. No wait that was not a stutter. A Malfoy never stutters. I just had something stuck in my throat.

"Kiss me." he whispers huskily. I remember our incident from this morning and fight off a blush.

"I can't. I have a cold sore."

This gets Potter furious. The Gryffindor stands up with a frustrated cry.

"I can't do this Draco! I don't know what is the matter with you, but I'm not putting up with it anymore!"

Ugh!!! What a girl!

There's a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I reach out my hand and catch Potter's wrist, pulling him back to me. The look on his face isn't as outraged as I expected but there's still a spark of anger. Before I can change my mind I stand up and force our chests together. His breath hitches a bit and I smirk in approval. Who knew I would have such an effect on Harry Potter? I stare into those large emerald orbs and hesitate just a moment before bringing my lips up to meet his. It was awful. Our lips crashed together with a bruising intensity, and his teeth scraped against mine in the most inexperienced way. No matter how many times Potter and I had kissed in his dream world it was, literally, painfully obvious that in reality, Potter was lacking experience.

As we pulled apart I could see that his face was practically on fire. He was clearly embarrassed. I had to try hard not to snicker.

"Um, sorry about that."

I smile politely at him, doing a good job of keeping the distaste of my face.

Potter opens his mouth to say something more when our entrance portrait was shoved open and Weasley and Granger stalked in.

"Potter," I hiss between clenched teeth, kiss momentarily forgotten. "You gave them our password?!"

Potter stares at me guiltily. "Well they are our friends, Draco."

_Our_ friends? Not in this lifetime, but considering the discussion we just had I decided to let it go.

"Yes, of course. Sorry."

Potter beams at me and goes to greet the Gryffindors, who had been whispering to each other as they watched our conversation.

I observe the trio with mild interest. It was the same old same old. Weasley and Granger pawed at Potter as if he were an infant. It was disconcerting. Why did they insist on treating a 16 year old boy this way? He was old enough to stand on his own two feet and more than capable of looking after himself.

"Draco, come join us" Potter asks with a smile, turning away from his friends to face me.

I have the strongest urge to sneer in his face, but I fight off the impulse.

"Actually Harry I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." With a nod of my head to Weasley and Granger I make my way toward my room.

I had almost reached the safety of my room when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around fully expecting to see Potter I am surprised to see the Weasel.

"What?" I sneer rudely as we stand face to face.

"I don't know what's going on here Malfoy. I don't know why Harry's chosen you. Hell, I didn't even know he was gay." Weasley sighs as he says this.

"But I do know that if you hurt him in _any _way, I'll personally see to it that the Malfoy line ends with you."

I snorted. Did he really think he could scare me?

"I'd like to see you try, Weasel."

I didn't even have time to think before I was pushed roughly into the hallway wall. Weasley was so close that I could feel his breath washing over my face and his hands were buried in the front of my robes lifting me off of the ground. "No Malfoy, I don't think you would."

With that sentence he dropped me and backed away, straightening out his robes and smoothing down the slight creases.

As if that would make a difference in the shabbiness of the century old fabric.

Without a second look back Weasley was heading back into the light of the main common room.

Ugh! The nerve of him! That bloody piece of wizard trash thought that he had one on me? Gryffindors have such big dreams. In case he'd forgotten,_ I_ was the one Potter had the fascination with. The Boy Who Lived was in the palm of my hand, and I could make him obey to my every whim, need, and desire. The Weasel had no power in this situation as far as I was concerned. If I wanted Potter to do my bidding, my bidding Potter would do. If I asked Potter to dump the Weasel flat on his dirt poor arse Potter _would_ comply. After all he is in love with me, and I doubt he will object to my commands. Yes, the Weasel could put out as many threats as he wished but in the end I still have the last say.

These thoughts were a blanket of comfort as I changed out of my school uniform and into a pair of green silk bed wear. I had just put out the candles when there was a knock at my bedroom portrait. Fully expecting it to be Weasley again, I pushed the portrait open roughly.

"Back to make a bigger fool of- Harry! Hello."

Potter stood in front of my portrait in his scraggly, oversized, flannel pajama's, a look of intense nervousness painted on his face. The memory of our kiss flared in my mind, bringing with it a tightening in my chest. It really was the worst kiss I had ever experienced, so why did it make me feel this way? Perhaps it was just the way Potter was dressed, all rumpled and adorable. Honestly all the teen needed was a stuffed toy to make him look like a young child. Ok did I just think that? What was going on with me?

"Hey Draco." he said almost shyly, and I could immediately tell where this conversation was going. I stood there silently waiting for him to confirm my suspicions.

"So... may I come in?"

Oh Merlin. Could he? No doubt he would want to stay the night in here. I wasn't ready for that. I could handle Weasley, and Granger. I could handle sharing living quarters, hell I could even put up with the kissing and whining and the use of first names. But I was NOT having sex with another male. It was just not happening.

"Harry I don-"

But Potter cut me off.

"I know you're not ready for that Draco, and you know I would never pressure you. I just want to... to lay with you. That's all, I promise."  
I couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping my mouth. We hadn't done _that_ yet, and Harry didn't plan to it seemed. But Potter wanted to stay in here. Well as long as he didn't want to do... _that _there shouldn't be a problem then, should there?

I stepped aside allowing room for Potter to slip in. He took his time walking around my room and examining my things before actually making himself comfortable on my bed.

When he was settled in he looked up at me expectantly. I supposed that I couldn't put it off any longer. Slowly I crawled into the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers up to my chest. I felt Potter shift closer and a hand was hesitantly placed on my hip. It was... warm. It was kind of nice. I let myself move back into the warmth of Potters body and was quickly enveloped in a possessive embrace. It was so warm, so comforting and so nice. For as long as I can remember, I don't have any reminiscence of being held like this. I decided that once Potter got his memory back, I would miss this.

And so it was there, in the safety of those arms, and on the verge of sleep, that I first started falling for Harry Potter.

* * *

**My longest chapter so far!!! I'm so proud of myself.!!! Constructive critism is more than welcome.**

**Please reveiw.**


	7. Comfortable

**I'm very nervous as to what you all will think of this chapter. Draco's entire person softens and you finally get to see his vulnerable side. Make sure I am informed if I overdid it, so that I can improve his character in the next chapter.**

**First of all I have no idea when Hermione's birthday is. Anyone who gets offended with the non-canon-ness of it all can sod off. lol**

**And second I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers. Sorry this update took so long.**

**Stunningspellrocks2345- **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

**ProperT-** I could never forget about this story, I'm just awful at updates. lol We'll see a lot of Draco growing to appreciate Harry's friendships. Thanks so much for the review.

**James'sFire-** I am so sorry that this update took such a long time. I have to admit that my fan fictions haven't been at the top of my to do list. I'm going to try to update more often.

**LoonyLuna9-** Happy to see that you're still reviewing! I'm sorry that I've made you wait so long for this chap. I hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for the compliments.

**CelestialSilver35-** I know that I should be updating a lot sooner. I'm so blessed that I haven't been losing readers because of my lack of writing. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the update.

**Butterpie-** Thanks for your review.

**Dezra-** We'll see. I rather like the whole Ron/Draco fighting over Harry thing. Thanks for the review.

**Emeraud.silver- **lol. Thank you! I had so much fun writing that chapter because I got to get really silly with the boys. Hope you enjoy the update.

**Sagey- **Thanks so much. I was nervous about chapter 6 because I changed the style of writing slightly. It was a change from all the other ones because I got to get into the fun stuff that forces them together. So happy you enjoyed it.

**Stephani Kairisame'-** Yes my chapters are generally short. They are slowly (alright, very slowly) getting longer and it's something that I've really been trying to improve. Thanks for the review!

**Jane-Lily-** For what I have in mind it is necessary for Draco to be... well experienced. Thanks for the review.

**Cyiusblack-** Here's your update.

**loves harry-** I'm just dandy! And your review only made me happier. Thanks for your review.

**Kindali Sidera-** Here's your update. Sorry it took so long.

**Riica-** Thanks for your review. Here's your update.

**Akira-sama-** Upated! Thanks for your review.

**Aimeek-** Thanks for your review Aim. 3

**Harpy Wings-** I couldn't agree more about me needing to spend time explaining things. The plot moved along way to fast for even my liking, I just don't know how to go back and fix it and then have it still make sense. sigh Tis a rough life for an author. In response to the compliment about the trailer, I can not take credit for it. One of my friends made it for me for Christmas and I can't thank her enough. It has defiantly had a positive effect on my fan fiction. Thank you so much for the review and honest opinion, it was very much appreciated.

**Minapotsugi-** Updated! lol. Thanks for the review.

**Saint.my.as-** Continued. Thanks for your reveiw.

**Liveforthemoment-13-** Glad to see you're still with me! You're right, Harry is very vulnerable, but then again, hasn't he always been? My main goal in all my fan fictions is not to lead the main characters to far away from who J.K. Rowling originally intended them to be. I'm afraid I may have taken Draco a little to far in this chapter though. Like maybe he's acting like less a slytherin and more a hufflepuff. lol. I suppose I'll find out. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy the update.

**Moonlight Memories-** Happy that you liked it! Thanks for the review.

**UnderCertainCircumstances-** Thanks for the review. I'll most defiantly look into reading some of your stuff.

**Kyo's Favorite Kitty-** Thanks so much for the review! I cannot however take credit for the video, a friend of mine put that together for me.

**Emeralden Rapley-** Thanks for the review.

**Aya Kurayami-** lol, here you go. Thanks for the review!

**Mimaindi-** Thanks for the review.

**Minoki-** Updated! Thanks for the review.

**Eboni-** Thank you for the compliment! Here's the update.

**fanfiction69-** Thanks for your review.

**Frank A Wandering Soul-** Love the user name! And thanks for the review.

**CrystalSlashlover-** Continued! Thanks for your review.

**Sasuke-uchiha720-** Thank you so much! Your compliment made my day. Enjoy the update!

**in awe-** blush Wowee your enthusiastic! lol. Thanks for the comment and the review.

**loves it!-** I'm a genius? Really?? lol. Why thank you! And thanks for the charming review as well.

**Crazy-Gurrl-x-** Updated! And also you're sweet. Thanks for the review!

**MinaPotterUesugi-** I owe you the biggest thank you of all since you are the one who inspired me to write the seventh chapter. After reading your review I went back and read my story, by the time I was done _I _wanted to know what was going to happen next, and so this chapter was born. Thank you so much for your review, I hope to receive more in the future.

**Warning:** Nothing to graphic, but a slight lemon. You have been warned.

* * *

**When Accidents Happen**

**Chapter 7-** Comfortable

The next day started off rather strangely.

'Er... Harry?' I asked tightly.

"Humph?"

"Do you think you could let me up? I have to use the toilet."

Potter's eyes fluttered open. Weak sunlight was filtering through the windows. It was barely dawn.

'What?" he said, raising up slightly.

"Your arm, Harry"

I watched as realization dawned on him and he quickly pulled his arm away from where it was draped over my chest.

"Oh, sorry love. I didn't..."

"No worries" I said hurriedly, jumping out of the bed and quickly making my way to the toilet.

As soon as the door clicked shut a glanced down in panic at my little problem. My morning hard on was more pronounced than ever in my thin pajama pants, there was no way Potter could have missed it.

How embarrassing. No doubt the arrogant arse thought it was because of him.

Sliding the silky bedclothes down my legs I leaned against the wall to take care of my dilemma. Licking the palm of my hand I wrapped it around my pulsing flesh and pulled roughly. My head fell back in pleasure, colliding with the wall, as a low moan left my throat. I really didn't think I was being that loud until I heard Potter clear his throat from the other side of the door.

"Draco, what are you doing?" the prick actually sounded amused and I tore my hand away from my manhood with a jolt. The arsehole knew exactly what I was doing but even so I felt the need to cover up my actions. I spared the bathroom a frantic glance, my eyes settling on the luxurious shower.

"Just getting ready to take a shower, be right out."

I heard him chuckle.

"It's five in the morning."

"Is it now? Right, well then. One moment."

Hastily I hitched my pants back up and glanced in the mirror.

My cheeks were rosy pink with arousal and my eyes bright with lust. There was no questioning what I'd been up to in here. Well there was nothing for it now.

Slowly I opened the door and was met by Potters amused gaze.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

He quirked an eyebrow and despite myself I blushed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

So this was disturbing. 

I had never really studied the male form before. I'm not homophobic. Well not really. I mean, I certainly notice when another man is handsome, but I've never really looked at a mans body before.

But Potter hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way giving me a perfect view of his body, the see through shower curtain doing nothing to obscure his frame.

I stared in amazement as water flowed from the top of his head, and down the arched neck, to the lightly defined stomach muscles.

How had I never noticed how beautiful he is before now?

Suddenly my trousers felt a little to tight and I hurried back to my room to throw on a school robe, for once thankful that they were so baggy.

* * *

Potter and I soon fell into a comfortable routine. 

We'd head down to breakfast together and separate to our respectable tables once we reached the Great Hall. After breakfast he would walk me to my first class (charms), making sure that he walked me all the way to the door, before giving my right cheek (always my right) a quick peck, and hurrying off to his own class.

He was always there when I walked out of the charms classroom, ready to walk to potions which we had together. Potter always made a point of following me to the table that I shared with Pansy Parkinson, and pulling out my chair for me, before making his way to the table he shared with Granger and Weasley.

Parkinson, along with the other slytherins, would snicker quietly every time, and I would bite my tongue to stop myself from hexing the whole lot.

And so the rest of the school day would go on in much the same manner, Potter making sure I got to class, no doubt making himself late in the process.

When lessons had ended for the day our plans would vary. Some days we found ourselves in the library, others in the gryffindor common room, he chatting with his friends, me tucked quietly between his legs with a book. Then it was time for supper and we would each go our separate ways, meeting up again to head up to our rooms.

We would end the night with either wizarding chess or exploding snap and a cup of hot cocoa before making ourselves comfortable in my bed. Just like that first night he would curl himself around me. Sheltering me in a way no one had ever done for me before. Making me feel more safe and wanted than I ever had.

Since that first time, he never did try to kiss me again, something of which I can't figure out if I'm pleased or disappointed about.

* * *

"Draco, have you seen my tie?" Harry asked rushing into my room. 

I rolled my eyes. He was always so unorganized.

"In your trunk underneath that god awful sweater."

I heard Harry give a sigh.

"The Weasley's gave that to me as a gift, don't be rude"

I wanted to point out that it was rude to give something that resembled a rat with the letter 'H' on it to someone as a gift, but decided against it.

"Mmmm hmmm. Go get your tie. We're going to be late."

Harry snickered.

"Awww baby, I didn't know you cared. Hermione will be touched."

"Shut it, Potter" I said in mock anger.

He just gave me a knowing grin.

* * *

"Harry, you came!" Granger said gleefully when Harry and I entered the common room. 

"Of course, Hermione, I wouldn't miss your birthday." Harry stated, giving his friend a hug.

Granger beamed and then turned her attention to me. "Malfoy" she greeted.

"Granger" I replied. "Happy birthday."

"Harry! Harry mate you made it!" a voice bellowed from across the common room. I turned my attention to the red head who was making his way through the crowd and towards us.

Ignoring me completely, Weasely started a conversation with Harry pulling him away from Granger and I persistently.

"You'll never guess what Fred and George gave her! Bloody brilliant!"

I stared after them for a moment, absolutely insulted.

How dare he leave me alone at a party I hadn't even wanted to attend.

I felt my lips turn down in a frown. When had I become so dependent on Harry Potter?

Suddenly Granger spoke, bringing me out of my musings.

'How are things, Malfoy? Have any memories come back to him yet?"

I gave a frustrated sigh. This topic always bothered me. It didn't matter who it was, Snape, Dumbledore, the hag in the hospital wing, the question never ceased to put me in a fowl mood. At first I thought it had been everyones concern for the golden boy that had annoyed me to no end, but now? Now I know better.

I didn't want to think about when Harry got better because I know that when he does, he will leave me. Just the thought of being without him makes it hard to breath. Could I really go back to how it had been before?

I felt my throat constrict as it hit me painfully hard, yet again that none of this was real. I drew my bottom lip into my mouth in an attempt to stop the water that was pooling up behind my eyes.

Granger cleared her throat and I remembered that she had asked me a question.

"No. Not yet"

"It's been a month, I'm starting to worry. What if it never comes back?"

My heart leaped with joy at the possibility.

"I don't know what we'd do if...oh never mind. Christmas is next month, what are your plans?"

I cringed. Of course father would want me home for Christmas, but... what about Harry?

"I have yet to make any." I said in a tone that clearly stated that was all I had to say on the subject.

My eyes searched the room for Harry and found him lounging against the window, butterbeer in hand, engrossed in a conversation with Weasley. As if sensing my gaze, his eyes shot up to meet mine. Slowly, a crooked smile lit up his face. I would miss that smile being aimed in my direction.

"You really do love him don't you?" Granger asked and I could hear the awe in her voice.

I ripped my eyes away from Harry's to stare down into her innocent face.

I could see pity etched into her features.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned away. "Maybe"

* * *

A week after the party Harry and I lay on one of the luscious sofa's that occupied our common room. Harry was laying down, his head situated on my lap and a book seated against his folded knees. My hands casually carded through his hair as I stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace. 

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Look at me."

Harry set the book he was reading down and sat up.

"What is it?"

I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat.

"I... I..., you know what? Never mind." I chickened out at the last moment.

The gryffindor looked at me perplexed, before taking my face in his hands and caressing it lovingly. His fingers started at the jawbone before reaching up to trace my lips.

My breathing hitched.

From my lips his thumbs edged their way up to my cheekbones rubbing gently along the smooth skin.

'What is it, Draco?' he whispered my name as if it were the most precious thing to leave his lips.

I tried to focus on remembering how to breath properly.

He was so close it was intoxicating. His emerald green eyes sparkling with so much love that for a moment I allowed myself to believe it was real.

I felt his breath ghost over my lips and a soft moan of longing left my mouth. I knew what I wanted, and apparently so did he. Harry pulled me closer and suddenly his lips were covering mine. Sparks exploded behind my closed eyelids and my heart began to race. This is what our first kiss should have been like.

It was soft, undeniably sweet. It was a question, a suggestion, and an opportunity for me to stop it, if that was what I wanted.

I pulled away, but only by inches, I had a declaration to make.

"I love you." I whispered against his parted lips.

Harry's eyes brightened even more and he started to speak.

"I lov-"

He never got to finish his sentence because my mouth had once again met his.

It wasn't that I didn't want to hear it. Merlin knows how badly I wanted to hear those words pour from his mouth.

But I knew better.

I couldn't stop him from lying to himself, but I could stop him from lying to me.

* * *

**A/N: For those that are enjoying this story feel free to check out the trailer. ****It can be found on youtube labeled When Accidents Happen by bookworm35.**

**Now normally I am going to assume that this is where a link would be posted, I however have no idea how to do that so you'll have to find it on your own.**

**Many thanks to AimeeK for making the video for me. Lots of vanilla ice cream and raspberries to you.**

**Wooo hooo. Seven chaps. So proud of myself. lol.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	8. Unusual You

**Summary:** When Harry loses his memory in a quidditch match, he finds himself thinking that he and Malfoy are dating. Forced to go along with it Draco finds himself slowly falling in love with The Boy Who Lived. But how long can Harry's amnesia last? HPDM slash

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters. (Nor do I profit from this story) Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

**A/N:** I'm back!! Woot woot! Be excited. Lol Credits are at the end, and I hope you enjoy the long awaited update.

**Warning: **There are some scenes in this fic which contain explicit content. These scenes are appropriately marked. If you are underage, and reading this fic despite the rating, but are still squeamish, avoid these scenes (you can't miss them).

**When Accidents Happen**

**Chapter 8- Unusual You**

_Nothing about you is typical_

_Nothing about you is predictable_

_You've got me all twisted and confused_

_It's so you_

_-Unusual You_

When I woke up the next morning I noticed immediately that something was missing. The warmth I'd grown so accustomed to waking up to in the morning was absent. Groggily, I sat up in bed, wiping my blonde hair out of my eyes and surveying the room. Where had Harry taken off too?

"Harry?" I called, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, the pads of my feet meeting the cold, stone floor.

No reply.

I gulped. It wasn't like Harry to just take off… and after what had transpired between the two of us last night, I hadn't expected to wake up alone.

Walking swiftly into Harry's room, I surveyed the mess. All his things were still here…so he couldn't have gotten his memory back-could've he?

I was just reaching panic mode when the sounds of the portrait swinging open caught my attention. I was racing down our short hallway and into the common room before I'd really thought about what I was doing. And there he stood. Bright green eyes shining beneath those round spectacles, charming, crooked grin in place, and raven locks adorably tousled. Inside I allowed a smug grin. Only I new just how soft those tresses really were.

"Well good morning there, love. " Harry said his grin still firmly in place. "I was hoping that I would have returned before you'd awakened."

A brief frown graced his features before once again being replaced with a brilliant smile.

"No matter. Hop back into bed, I have a surprise for you."

My heart began to race.

"A surprise, Harry? What for?"

A mischievous grin graced the Gryffindor's handsome face.

"Because" he said simply. "Now get back in that bedroom so that I may ready it for you"

Another sensation joined my thudding heart- butterflies.

I'd never had a surprise before, and as un-Malfoyish as it was, I couldn't help but be excited.

Throwing him a teasing look over my shoulder I hurried back to the room.

&

"Alright love, close your eyes"

My heartbeat fluttered even faster and I dropped my eyelids shut, sitting up in bed and crossing my legs, my head tilted upwards eagerly.

I felt the weight of the bed shift when Harry joined me. He was sitting so close that I could feel his body heat radiating of him. It was comforting and I bit my bottom lip in an effort to stop the dorky smile from crossing my face just because of his nearness.

"Draco Malfoy" his voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver in delight at the feel of his warm breath caressing my cheek.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?"

My eyes snapped open in surprise at the unexpected question. Harry's emerald eyes stared into mine intensely, sincerity burning in their depths. No-one had ever gazed at me so earnestly before. I forgot all over again that none of this was real.

Harry's calloused hand came up to stroke my cheek tenderly.

"I have something for you, and it would mean the world to me if you accepted it."

My breath started to come out in shallow gasps. Anything. Anything to have him never _stop _looking at me that way.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice breathless with anticipation.

Harry smiled sweetly before pulling a tiny box out from behind his back and a single red rose, carefully held in-between his fingers.

He handed the tiny package to me and I smiled up at him in wonder. The rose I accepted without hesitation but I stared down at the box in confusion.

"I don't understand" I mumbled softly.

Another kind smile graced Harry's features.

"The gift is inside the box, love"

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I accepted the box as well, setting the small parcel in my lap and just staring down at it for a second.

"Go on, Draco, it isn't going to bite" Harry teased with an excited gleam in his eyes.

With one last timid glance at Harry, I pulled the lid to the tiny box off and peered inside.

My breath caught, and tears formed behind my eyes threatening to fall. Slowly, I reached two fingers into the box, fingering the delicate, silver band that lay inside.

I raised my eyes to meet Harry's.

"Harry…" I whispered. "What is this?"

Harry took the box from my limp hands, reaching inside and grasping the ring. With the ring out of the box, I could make out the scarlet gems that lie encrusted into the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"This was my mothers ring, Draco. My father gave it to her as a promise."

I couldn't believe it. This piece of jewelry had belonged to Harry's mother, and here Harry was, offering it up to him, Draco Malfoy of all people. This had to be one of the few possessions that Harry had left from his parents… and it was for him.

"A promise of what, Harry?"

The raven haired brunette I had come to know so well, leaned in, a breath away.

"A promise of his love. A promise that his heart belonged to her and her alone. When she wore that ring she was letting the world know that her heart was taken as well. Forever James Potter's."

The meaning behind the words was not hard to grasp. Harry was asking me to promise myself to him, offering to promise himself to me in return. The tears that had been building up behind my eyes pooled over, cascading down my cheeks in salty drops. Harry wiped them away.

"Be mine, Draco" he whispered. "Please accept my gift"

The lines between real and make believe were starting to blur. I wanted this. That ring was a symbol of his love. A symbol of _mine_. The line was so blurry. I couldn't determine true and false.

Right here, right now, this was my reality, here with Harry.

Harry's eyes had been searching mine the whole while, and he knew the exact moment I made up my mind. That slow, crooked grin that I'd always loved to hate appeared, and my lips stretched out in a smile too.

"Do you accept, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, his grin never faltering.

I leaned over and brushed my lips to his lightly, once, twice, three times, before sealing them firmly over Harry's. I tried to pour every thought of fear and of course, every ounce of love I felt for him into that kiss, allowing no room for doubt on what my answer was to his question.

Yes. Yes I was his. Ring or no ring. I was forever Harry Potters. Maybe I always had been.

**

* * *

**

Alright I know, I know. Maximum amount of fluff, short, short chapter. Don't hate me. I'll try to have a new chapter up next week. So until then, please read and reveiw.

P.S/ I need to send out some thank you's to everyone you reveiwed chapter 7. Thankyou so much for your kind words, they make writing ten times more fun. If any of you stuck around for the update I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
